1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a calculator equipped with a graphic representation function. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a compact electronic calculator capable of displaying graphic results obtained by calculating an integral, e.g., a definite integral.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In the conventional compact electronic calculator equipped with an integral calculating function, only calculations of integrals are available. The integral calculation is performed by entering a functional formula for the integral calculation in a functional region thereof, and the result of this integral calculation is displayed as a numeral value.
Accordingly, there is such a drawback of the above-described conventional calculator that no visual recognition can be done in what variation of the function the integral is calculated, or which range the integral is defined unless the calculation results are graphically represented.
On the other hand, another compact electronic calculator is commercially available, which graphically represents inputted formulae with employment of a dotmatrix type display panel. However, this conventional electronic calculator can graphically represent functions, but cannot display an integral range of a definite integral.